vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miuccia Miuller
|-|Miuccia Miuller= |-|Jail House Lock= Summary Miuccia Miuller, also known as just Miu Miu, is a minor antagonist in Stone Ocean. She’s tasked by White Snake to prevent Stand Users from leaving the prison, in particular Jolyne Cujoh. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with guns and Jail House Lock Name: Miuccia Miuller Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Stand User, Head Guard of the Green Dolphin Street prison Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Weapon Mastery (Of small firearms), Aura and Summoning (Of her Stand). Jail House Lock has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity (Capable of flattening itself into a 2D like state that's capable of moving on various surfaces and objects), Memory Manipulation (The targets of this stand will only be able to memorize three new things, forgetting the new information upon obtaining a fourth piece of information), Invisibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction and Selective Intangibility. Attack Potency: Human level, Street level with guns and Jail House Lock (Harmed Jolyne Cujoh) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reaction speed (Managed to escape from Jolyne Cujoh, and reacted to Stone Free’s punch) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class. Street Class with Jail House Lock Durability: Human level. Street level with Jail House Lock Stamina: Average Range: At least hundreds of meters (120 square kilometers. The Stand's effective range is that of the Green Dolphin Street Prison). Standard Equipment: A gun and her stand Intelligence: High, can abuse to the fullest her ability to trap and outsmart several times Jolyne Cujoh, as well as the only antagonist of the series to discover Emporio’s secret room. Weaknesses: Any damage to Jail House Lock will reflect back on Miu Miu. To limit the effect of Jail House Lock, one can learn a bunch of new facts as a whole, for instance not memorizing individual bullets but looking a the single reflection of the bullets in a mirror. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jail House Lock:' This stand can attach itself to walls and bars, and while it’s not very powerful physically, its true power is within his ability to make people remember only three things. **'Life of threes:' Jail House Lock is triggered if someone or their Stand touches the bars or walls beyond the visiting room of Green Dolphin Street prison or if Miu Miu uses it on someone. Although they retain all their memories from before the instant it is activated, the victim is now only able to process and remember three new memories and when they learn a fourth "thing", they will forget the first thing they've learned and so on. Several people, up to at least several dozens, can be affected at once. The power is extremely crippling as the victim find themselves distracted by a flow of new information, forgetting to perform any important task like finding Miu Miu to defeat her. Miu Miu herself claims that the continual memory loss eventually destroys its victim's ability to think. Miu Miu also exploits the memory loss to her advantage by distracting her enemies with many information so they completely forget about the actual attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users